Scholarly Infatuation
by Saikagrl
Summary: Erestor and Glorfindel share some time with students.  Glorfindel learns something interesting about his scholarly friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tolkien, but I love the man and his incredible world. The idea is personal, and I do own that!

I have been away for a while, but I missed writing for a personal outlet!

* * *

><p>Erestor and Glorfindel walked down the hall on their way to the library late in the afternoon. They chatted amiably between them about the current happenings of their elven home. Glorfindel had agreed to sit in on a class Erestor was teaching to elves who had shown an interest in early elven history. There were only a few students of history and Erestor had assured Glorfindel today's class was really more of a group of scholars, albeit young scholars, who were going to sit around a bottle of wine and discuss events. Glorfindel had agreed to recount certain events as long as he did not have to recount certain events he did not wish too. Erestor had agreed and spoken with his charges about Glorfindel's wishes. Naturally, they had agreed, not only so that they could meet the mighty Balrog slayer, but because he was willing to take the time to do so.<p>

When the two arrived outside the library, they could hear the excited voices of the younger elves. There was a current debate going on about the possibility of visiting travels to other elven realms to acquire further knowledge from the great libraries at Loth Lorien and Greenwood. Erestor smiled proudly at Glorfindel at his students' desires to learn. He opened the doors ushering Glorfindel in then closed and locked them for the duration of their talks. The library was off limits, with Elrond's permission, during such lectures, especially if it got around Glorfindel would be speaking if only in conversation.

Glorfindel looked to each of Erestor's charges and was pleased to see only four elves. They had settled down immediately at their entrance, but he wasn't sure if it was because of himself or Erestor. Seats had already been arranged around a low table and they stood in front of their chairs, respectfully waiting until Erestor and Glorfindel seated themselves.

Erestor cleared his throat and set his things on the table. "Good afternoon, nin mellon. I am pleased to introduce you to Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin, House of the Golden Flower." Glorfindel smiled. "Shall we get started then? First, let us…" Erestor had begun the important recounts of information.

He paused in his survey of the young scholars, and then quirked a grin when he realized the elleth who was sitting directly across from Erestor was looking at him with more than just interest of the current subject. He looked at Erestor to see if the chief advisor had noticed yet, but being as diplomatic as Erestor was, he wouldn't have let it bother him anyway.

"Lord Glorfindel?" Glorfindel realized the small group was looking at him expectantly. Erestor was giving him a look, but knowing him as well as he did, knew the advisor was containing a smirk for his lack of attention. "Would you care for a glass of wine?" The elleth in question held an empty glass in her hand and the bottle of wine in the other.

"Yes, thank you." Glorfindel smiled. The young elf poured the wine and handed it to him which he accepted. "Thank you my lady." She continued to pour glasses for the other elves a light blush staining her cheeks at his reply.

Erestor was still looking at Glorfindel who shrugged with a grin apologizing. "Let's get to some questions for Lord Glorfindel." He accepted his glass of wine from the elleth who blushed even more though it did not look like Erestor had noticed. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Several hours later Glorfindel and Erestor sat together in comfortable silence splitting another bottle of wine. Glorfindel had talked for two hours without interruption and then had fielded some questions, though not as many as he had worried about. He watched as the sun crossed into the tree line. "Your students were very attentive." Erestor appeared to be lost in thought. "Especially, the elleth who sat opposite of you." Glorfindel watched Erestor for any sign of movement from the corner of his eyes.

Erestor did not acknowledge the tease until after setting his glass on the table. "It is a student's fascination for her instructor. Every scholar has one at one point or another." Glorfindel opened his mouth with a large grin, but was immediately cut off. "Yes, I had the same for one of my instructors, and no I will not tell you about it."

Glorfindel let the silence stretch between them. "You won't say because you did not achieve your conquest?" No response. "Or because you did?" Erestor did not turn, but Glorfindel would swear he saw the chief advisor's lips twitch as if concealing a smile.

Glorfindel seated himself next to Elrond in the dining hall while Erestor sat on the other side. Elrond couldn't help but notice the wolfish grin on Glorfindel's face. "Dare I ask what is going on between the two of you now?"

Erestor didn't acknowledge his lord had spoken. Glorfindel however leaned so he could see the advisor past Elrond who raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "Lord Erestor was apparently a teacher's pet." Glorfindel sat back in his chair and began to eat acting as though their conversation was concluded.

Elrond waited but neither said anymore. He rolled his eyes. "It's like trying to get a straight answer from Elladan and Elrohir." He turned to his chief advisor. "Well?"

"I do not care to be compared to your twin terror offspring… my _lord_." Erestor continued to eat pointedly ignoring the smothered laughing coming from Glorfindel.

Elrond turned to Glorfindel who immediately stopped snickering and shook his head. "It is not my story to tell." He picked up his wine glass. "Although I do agree with Erestor about the comparison with your twin terrors."

Elrond shook his head. It now appeared as though his Chief Advisor and Chief of Security were attempting to gang up against him even though they had been at odds only moments before. "You may not like the comparison, my _lords_," and he stressed the title, "but it does seem appropriate." Silence followed his last comment for a few moments.

"Lord Glorfindel?" Erestor suddenly sounded innocent. Elrond immediately turned to his advisor wondering what was about to happen. "Have you ever asked Lord Elrond about any of his medicinal instructors?"

Elrond's brow furrowed in lack of understanding, but next to him Glorfindel busted out laughing.

* * *

><p>Now be honest... how many people here have not had a thing for one of their instructors (in college or high school)? Yes I did, and no I will not tell you. ;-)<p>

Send me a review to tell me what you think, and if you want to share!


End file.
